Always
by Inner Dragon
Summary: Tyson is sad and depressed because Kai left him after the last world championships...summary is crap just read it better than it sounds


Another songfic! YAY! This one's on 'Always' by Bon Jovi.

**Summary:** Tyson is sad and depressed because Kai leaves him after the last World Championships

**Pairing:** TyKa

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any part of Beyblade

'Why did you have to leave, Kai? Why do you always leave, always?' Tyson stared at nothing in particular, thinking that. Kai had always left them, for days on end, even, but this time was different, this time Tyson knew Kai might not come back. This time might be forever, and Kai hadn't even said a proper goodbye. Tyson wanted him, almost needed him, as a support, as a strength. The others may not have noticed but Kai's opinion mattered most to Tyson, the fact that _Kai_ thought he was strong enough for everything thrown his way, the fact that _Kai_ thought he was the best challenge, meant more to him than anyone could ever have imagined. And now that Kai was gone…

_It's been raining since you left me_

_Now I'm drowning in the flood_

_You see I've always been a fighter_

_But without you I gave up_

'Why couldn't you stay, Kai? Why?' Tyson thought angrily, walking outside into the pouring rain, not caring the least if he caught pneumonia in the freezing torrent. 'I wish I'd at least told you how I felt about you before you left. I just wish I had done that.'

_I can't sing a love song_

_Like the way it's meant to be_

_Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore_

_But baby, that's just me_

"God, this is pathetic." Tyson muttered under his breath, pulling his muddy baseball cap down further over his hair before sticking his hands into his pockets. He shivered; he was really starting to get cold because he'd been stupid enough not to grab any kind of warm wear before stepping out, but he didn't care. 'Why the hell can't I stop thinking about you, Kai? Why?' he silently asked himself. But he already knew the answer, deep inside. Because he had foolishly fallen in love with him. That was why Kai constantly plagued his thoughts, like an annoying fly Tyson just couldn't get rid of, try as he might.

_And I will love you, baby – Always_

_And I'll be there forever and a day – Always_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_

_Till the heavens burst and_

_The words don't rhyme_

_And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind_

_And I'll love you – Always_

'I wish I could forget you, Kai, I wish so bad, but I just can't, I can't. It's just so hard to think that I might never see you again, now that we're not beyblading together anymore. Not seeing you is the thing that hurts the most, I miss Rei, Max and Kenny, and whoa, yeah, even Hils, but you, I wish you had stayed, missing you hurts the most.' Tyson continued on down the deserted streets, totally wrapped up in his own thoughts.

_Now your pictures that you left behind_

_Are just memories of a different life_

_Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry_

_One that made you have to say goodbye_

_What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair_

_To touch your lips, to hold you near_

'Why'd you have to leave? Why, Kai, why?' Tyson silently screamed out at the sky. But he knew that the chances were greater than one in a billion that Kai would ever return his love.

_If you told me to cry for you_

_I could_

_If you told me to die for you_

_I would_

_Take a look at my face_

_There's no price I won't pay_

_To say these words to you_

"Gods, Kai, I love you, I really do," Tyson softly murmured to the inky bluish-black sky.

_And I will love you, baby – Always_

_And I'll be there forever and a day – Always_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_

_Till the heavens burst and_

_The words don't rhyme_

_And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind_

_And I'll love you – Always_

"Always, Kai, always. You'll always be in my heart, no matter how far we are apart. Please, Kai, come back to me, please. God, answer my prayers, please. I know I screamed at him that he was a bastard, I know I hated him at times, but now I know I love him please answer my prayers God!"

_When you say your prayers try to understand_

_I've made mistakes, I'm just a man_

And all of a sudden the rain ceased and the dark clouds parted to reveal a softly shimmering rainbow touching a grayish-blue sky. And in that moment, Tyson knew that Kai would come back to him in the end. He didn't know how he knew, or why he knew, but somehow he just knew. Kai always came back – the sky was promising him that Kai would always come back to him – always. It might not be tomorrow, but the sky told that he would come back again, just like always.

_And I'll love you – Always_

Me: YAY I'm done! You can review now by just scrolling a little down and clicking that 'review' button down there!

Tyson: Hmm…that was actually pretty good!

Me: Thanks!

Kai: What! But I don't want to go back to that idiot!

Me: Oh, shut up Kai, who asked you for your opinion?

Kai: glares darkly and mumbles something under breath

Tyson: Anyways, review!


End file.
